Búsqueda
by clea everlasting
Summary: Luffy siempre buscó One Piece para convertirse en el Rey de los piratas, pero ahora hay otra cosa más importante que tiene que encontrar, más importante que cualquier tesoro o sueño. LuNa
1. Chapter 1

N/A: ¡Hola! Esta es una de las historias que ya dije que haría. Esta historia tiene dos versiones, así que subiré primero esta, pero seguramente vaya haciendo también la otra.

De momento no hay spoiler...

One piece no me pertenece.

T.T No me deja conservar la redacción. No puedo poner superindice, asi que vereis un numero al lado de una palabra, al final esta comentado.

Capitulo 1

En una Isla del Nuevo Mundo

Capitán acaba de llegar a la costa un barco pirata- algo asfixiado por la carrera el pirata de la tripulación, se acercó a su capitán para cumplir su trabajo

Así que tenemos visita, ¿sabes quien es?- le preguntó el capitán

Con una sonrisa, el pirata contestó – Ya esta aquí-

Ohh…se ha hecho larga la espera...Luffy-Susurro el Pelirrojo.

Ey! Marinero no te separes de nosotros, no quiero tener que buscarte por toda la isla!- le dijo malhumorado Sanji a Zoro

¿Qué has dicho?, ¿ceja rizada?- le contestó Zoro amenazándolo con una de sus Katanas.

Callaos de una vez- les grito Nami bastante malhumorada por el espectáculo de sus compañeros

Luffy estaba realmente contento pronto vería a Shanks, por fin cumpliría su promesa.

¡Vamos! ¡Sois muy lentos...quiero llegar ya! – les decía su Capitán a voces

A lo que el resto de su tripulación sonrió, conocían a su capitán muy bien y cuanto este deseaba encontrarse con el yonkou .

Se fueron adentrando en la isla hacia un claro desde el que se veía salir humo, provocado seguramente por un fuego.

Ante ellos en aquel claro, pudieron observar a una multitud de piratas, todos sonriendo por la llegada del otro capitán

Cuanto has crecido Luffy- decían algunos.

La alegría era tal que al momento ya estaban haciendo una fiesta las dos tripulaciones.

Luffy – el pelirrojo lo miró con una sonrisa pícara- que suerte tienes, ¿eh? Dos mujeres en la tripulación…y son muy guapas.

¿Nami y Robin? Son mis nakamas ^.^ -sonreía feliz el Mugiwara sin pararse a pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la palabra "nakama"

Venga dime- Shanks le daba golpecitos con el hombro- ¿tienes algo con alguna de ellas?

¿tener algo?- Luffy giró su cabeza un poco, como intentando comprender a qué se refería Shanks- no lo entiendo…ummm...…

Parece que nuestro Luffy no ha cambiado nada- dijo Lucky Roo**1 **y empezó a reírse junto a Shanks

¡De qué os reís !- refunfuñaba malhumorado el joven capitán.

Zoro y Rockstar2 traían unos barriles de sake para la celebración.

Todos se sentaron y empezaron a charlar mientras comían y bebían

Ussop y Yassop conversaban de padre a hijo todo lo acontecido hasta el momento.

Brook tocaba música para el feliz ambiente.

Zoro y Nami habían empezado una competición de sake junto a otros miembros del akagami. Shanks no tardó en unirse a estos para beber su agua sanadora.

Luffy si quieres tengo algo de leche- soltó el pelirrojo mirándolo e intentando contener la risa. Sus tripulantes sabiendo a qué venia tal comentario no se contuvieron y empezaron a reír a lágrima viva.

Los Mugiwara no sabían a que venía tal risa y se quedaron un poco perplejos, por lo que miraron a su capitán para encontrar una explicación.

Shanks! No soy un niño!, deja de reírte de mi!- contesto ofendido porque aun al pasar el tiempo lo tomasen como un crío.

Brook se acercó al grupo dejando de tocar un momento.

-Nami, me enseñarías tus pant…- frase que no pudo acabar por el puñetazo de la pelirroja.

-En ninguna de tus vidas!- le grito esta.

-Uahh! Que temperamento tiene tu navegante Luffy

-Cierto, cierto...cuando se enfada Nami da miedo- afirmaba Luffy.

-Es una bruja- dijo uniéndose a la conversación Zoro

Nami se volvió a este y su mirada le dio un escalofrío a peliverde.

-Quizás si en vez de doblarte la deuda como acabo de hacer, te la triplico no volverías a decir eso Zoro.- Zoro casi se atraganta con el sake.

Jajá jajá- reían los dos capitanes.

¡Me gusta esa chica! Luffy- Shanks sonreía

Shishishi- cualquier halago o comentario a favor de su tripulación, de aquel pirata al que admiraba le encantaba.

Oi! Luffy- Nami se puso seria un momento mientras llamaba al pelinegro

¿Qué pasa?- dijo este

De un momento a otro va a empezar a llover…ummm...…yo diría que dentro de unos veinticinco minutos – podía sentir el cambio en el viento y la temperatura

Pero el cielo esta completamente azul y no hay ninguna nube- comento el pelirrojo observando el cielo

Si Nami dice que va a llover, va a llover Shanks. Nami nunca se equivoca- la seguridad de Luffy convenció al yonkou

Decidieron trasladarse a una amplia cueva donde Shanks había organizado un par de cosas. A los diez minutos3 de estar ya alojados en esta y siguiendo con la fiesta, empezó a caer una buena cunda de agua

Shanks se sorprendió de la exactitud de la navegante Mugiwara. Sin duda Luffy se había rodeado de magníficos nakamas.

Reían, bromeaban, cantaban el sake de Binks y bebían sake haber quien aguantaba más. Nami y Shanks hicieron buenas migas mientras eran los últimos que aguantaban seguir bebiendo.

Shanks se quedo viendo fijo a Nami y esta que se dio cuenta lo miró un poco extrañada.

¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó

No…nada, solo recordaba algo- la mirada de Shanks se perdió un momento en sus recuerdos.

**1**. Lucky Roo**, **es un tipo bastante gordo que siempre tiene gafas, gorra y nunca se le ve sin un pedazo de carne.

**2.**Rockstar,es uno de los miembros más nuevos de la tripulación de Shanks, por lo que es considerado como un novato, a pesar de tener una recompensa sobre su cabeza de 94.000.000 de Berries. Shanks lo había mandado a enviar un mensaje a Barbablanca, pero cuando Rockstar se la entregó Barbablanca la rompió sin leerla, diciendo que si Shanks quería hablar, tendría que ir el mismo a verlo. Rockstar quería pelear contra Barbablanca para recuperar su honor, pero Shanks le ordenó que regresara.

**3.** 10 minutos porque los otros 15 minutos es lo que les ha llevado a trasladarlo todo a la cueva

N/A: Podría decirse que esto es un prólogo, la historia empezará a darse en el siguiente capítulo. Espero os guste, un saludo a todos ^-^

-**En el próximo capítulo**-

"En este mundo que llegué a pensar no fuese tan cruel para no darnos solución. La vida no siempre nos da lo que deseamos, eso lo aprendí con Sabo, y luego con Ace. Luche, luche contra ello y al final…no pude hacerlo, fue en aquel momento que me prometí a mi mismo que no perdería ningún nakama, ninguna persona que fuese mi familia."


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Hola, aquí se descubrirán algunas cosas. Os dejo algún comentario respecto a por qué pongas algunas cosas en el fic. Espero os guste ^-^ Y muchísimas gracias por los review y favoritos ñ_ñ

Capitulo 2

En este mundo que llegué a pensar no fuese tan cruel para no darnos solución. La vida no siempre nos da lo que deseamos, eso lo aprendí con Sabo, y luego con Ace. Luche, luche contra ello y al final…no pude hacerlo, fue en aquel momento que me prometí a mi mismo que no perdería ningún nakama, ninguna persona que fuese mi familia.

Sin embargo, he vuelto a fallar…han arrebatado a Nami de mi lado y no consigo hallarla por ningún lado. Vamos de un lado a otro con ojos cerrados, sin saber hacia donde debemos navegar para encontrarla. El mar es amplio y sin fin, si tuviese un mapa con el tesoro que busco marcado yo…seria realmente feliz…pero, no hay marca que señale donde se encuentra Nami.

En todo este tiempo yo me hice muy fuerte, para enfrentar todo lo que nos encontrásemos, para protegerlos a todos…a todos…Nami…yo…

¡Oi! Luffy –el cocinero se acercó con un plato lleno de carne al capitán- come algo, te he traído algo de carne.

¡Arigato, Sanji!- La sonrisa de Luffy cubría casi medio rostro

Todos mis nakamas se preocupan por mí, incluso Sanji me ha traído comida, cuando antes me hubiese dado una patada si me acercaba a tres metros de cualquier alimento.

Por eso yo…intento mantener esta sonrisa en mi rostro, a pesar de que por dentro no tenga fuerzas para sonreír.

Nami…solo espera…mantente a salvo, sin duda nosotros te rescataremos. Y…

¡Voy a hincharme de patear traseros! - grito el Mugiwara de la nada sorprendiendo a los miembros de la tripulación.

Ver al capitán de siempre fue lo que les puso a todos una pequeña sonrisa.

-….-…-

Se encontraban en una isla reponiendo todo aquello que escaseaba, como la cola, que había estado utilizando el **Coup de Burst****1**, lo que era necesario para no pararse y perder tiempo con la marina.

Se sentía perdido, ya antes había tenido esta sensación después de la muerta de Ace, el no sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte, el no poder encontrar una solución. Nami…no sabía donde podía encontrarla. Se la habían arrebatado, a su Nakama…y no sabia como hallarla…por más que quisiera encontrarla no estaba a su alcance. No solo tenía que enfrentar a un pirata, este era un shichibukai, lo que traería también a la armada. Y aunque nunca había temido enfrentarse a cualquier pirata, este había adquirido una reputación que había llegado hasta sus oídos.

Ya en otras ocasiones la habían secuestrado y el siempre la había rescatado...pero esta vez era distinto...lo sabia...y eso lo preocupaba enormemente. Observó su sombrero de paja…El rey de los piratas, eso sería él...pero lo seria con sus nakamas…todos ellos incluido su navegante, ella era quien lo guiaba hacia su sueño. Y él la recuperaría

Se escucharon unos pasos presurosos y cuando levantó la vista se encontró con Shanks lo que sorprendió al Mugiwara.- ¡Shanks! ¿Qué haces aquí?- desde luego no se lo esperaba así de pronto.

Pero este no se paro ni a saludar, no le dedicó ninguna sonrisa, ni ninguna palabra de amistad.

¿Dónde está Kura?- le preguntó al sombrero de paja, mientras miraba a los demás integrantes de la tripulación uno por uno.

¿Quién?- Robin no sabia a quien se refería

La otra chica de tu tripulación- le contestó el pelirrojo, esperando una respuesta de la joven., estaba impaciente por verla.

¿Nami?- pregunto Ussop sin saber de que hablaba el yonkou

Si...Nami... ¿dónde está?- no la veía por ningún lado

Ella no esta aquí…se la llevaron…la han secuestrado- tristemente con la mirada hacia abajo escondida por el sombrero de paja contestó el otro capitán

Sintió como lo cogían de la chaqueta alzándolo un poco del suelo.

Shanks lo tenia agarrado con fuerza y lo miraba con dureza, nunca lo había mirado así.

¿Por qué no la protegiste?- le gritó al chico

Los miembros de su tripulación se asombraron por esto. Zoro tenía la mano ya colocada en una de sus katanas, no era de los que se dejaría asustar por nadie, aunque este fuese el pelirrojo.

Yo no pude…-le decía Luffy sintiéndose tan culpable por no tener a Nami a su lado

Si le pasa algo a mi hija yo no te lo perdonaré- le dijo el pelirrojo con una mirada fría

¿Queeeeeeeé? Ninguno de los sombreros de paja se podía creer lo que acababan de oír... ¿Acababa de decir Shanks, uno de los reyes, un yonkou…que Nami...era su hija? No, eso no podía ser así, no hacia tanto se habían visto y este no había dicho nada...no tenia lógica que ahora el dijese eso.¿ Qué estaba pasando?

Shanks soltó a Luffy y después miró a su propia tripulación- ¡iremos a recatarla!

¡Si capitán! Esté seguro de ello- gritaban levantando las manos con amenazas y seguridad.

¡Espera! – Luffy miró a los ojos de Shanks sin amilanarse lo más mínimo- Nami es mi nakama, voy a recatarla Shanks, como sea, puedes estar seguro de ello- Luffy tenia apretado su puño.

Más calmado Shanks observó al joven capitán que hacia tanto conocía. Suspiró e intentó calmarse un poco.

Bien...lo haremos juntos…dime que fue lo que ocurrió - Estaba preocupado…pero el conocía a Luffy, seguro el hizo todo lo que pudo por ella…no debía enfadarse con el.

Tras relatarle lo acontecido, los dos barcos navegaban con un rumbo fijo.

-**En el** **Thousand Sunny-**

Robin se quedó pensativa mientras observaba al capitán pelirrojo, ¿cómo era eso de que Nami era su hija? Le daba vueltas al asunto en la cabeza pero no sabia como era eso posible, entonces decidió preguntarle

Shanks suspiró mientras contemplaba las olas en el barco de la tripulación Mugiwara. No le gustó la pregunta, pero al fin y al cabo, esta era la tripulación con la que viajaba su hija.

Hace mucho tiempo cuando decidimos quedarnos un tiempo en una isla del West Bluepara organizarnos y descansar un poco, me volví a encontrar con una amiga de la infancia.. Kyra. En esos días compartimos nuestro tiempo y yo me había enamorado de ella...la conocía tan bien y ella a mi…Roger…al final de nuestro viaje siempre decía que había cosas muy importantes y que a veces las perdíamos por ser piratas ,pero que si se pudiese tener ambas, realmente lo tendría todo. Yo entonces no lo entendía, hasta ese día, en que debía marcharme de la isla y me alejaría de Kyra...ella era preciosa, con una sonrisa muy bonita y siempre me hacía reír. Antes de irme esa noche, estuvimos juntos.

Se paró un poco recordando toda aquella situación, pero poco tiempo después siguió contando.

-Tiempo después me llego una carta en la que Kyra me contaba que estaba embarazada. Yo entonces fui muy feliz – les decía mientras sonreía recordando aquellos días.- Decidimos que si fuese niño lo llamaríamos Sukey y si era niña, la llamaríamos Kura.

Yo empecé a hacerme conocido, y Kyra tuvo una niña, una pequeña pelirroja según me decía en una de sus cartas. Puse rumbo a la isla para conocerla y cuando llegue fue tarde todo estaba destruido, habían mandado a toda una flota. Había muchos cuerpos, muchos habitantes estaban desaparecidos y yo… no encontré rastro de Kyra. Un día me enteré de que un espía del Cuartel General había descubierto sobre Kyra y su embarazo, y por eso habían mandado a la flota.

Luffy no se podía creer todo lo que le estaba contando Shanks, que por una vez escuchaba una historia que le contaran completamente. Shanks había tenido una hija, lo habían descubierto y habían enviado una Golden Baster.

Entonces cómo Nami…-le pregunto de nuevo Robin

Shanks los miro a todos – Mihawk

Zoro se sorprendió de que Mihawk tuviese algo que ver en la historia. Sabía que el pelirrojo había tenido peleas épicas con el shichibukai, pero nada más lejos.

Hace unos días Mihawk se reunió conmigo y me contó que habían descubierto que una marine se había llevado a una niña y un bebe de la isla. También habían descubierto que aquella niña era quien viajaba con los Mugiwara y que esta era mi hija. Realmente la sección especial de investigadores del Cuartel General es muy buena, fueron ellos también los que descubrieron el lugar donde Roger había pasado sus últimos días en compañía. Mi hija estaba viva...y la había visto sin saberlo...recuerdo que le dije cuanto me recordaba a alguien...si...se parece a su madre…aunque lo pelirrojo lo ha tenido que sacar de mi- decía riendo- y su aguante al agua sanadora – y empezó a reírse por ello

Luffy sonreía, si sin duda el pelirrojo era por Shanks, su padre…y ahora que lo pensaba su sonrisa también le recordaba a este. Había estado viajando con la hija de Shanks. Parece que se rodeaba de los hijos de los piratas a los que admiraba, como Ace, su difunto hermano, hijo de Golden Roger, y de Nami, hija de Shanks…También conocía al padre de Ussop

Así que habéis estado viajando con mi guapa hija- les dijo pensando en aquella chica que había visto solo una vez

¡Si!- le contestaron todos.

Con mi Nami swan.- decía Sanji con corazones en los ojitos.

¿Que dices?- le amenazo con la mirada el yonko. A lo que Sanji se le puso los pelos de punta, y se alejó un poco del pirata…por si acaso.

Zoro no pudo evitar soltar una risita por la situación.

La rescataré, te lo prometo Shanks...- Luffy miraba fijamente a Shanks, con decisión- pero no lo haré porque sea tu hija, Nami es mi nakama y voy a salvarla.

Parece que al menos mi hija no ha dado con una mala tripulación. Lo haremos juntos Luffy. No voy a permitir que la toquen de nuevo.

Y así siguieron con el rumbo marcado. El Gobierno Mundial no sabía lo que había hecho al capturar a la navegante de los Mugiwara, pero lo iban a descubrir. Y ahora gracias a Shanks, sabia a donde dirigirse.

**West Blue**, también llamado el mar del Oeste. Shanks nació en este océano.

**La edad de Shanks** actualmente tras 3D2Y tiene 39 años, así que es posible que tuviese a Nami con 18 años, siendo muy joven, pero la vida de un pirata es muy dura no parándose a pensar mucho en consecuencias.

Nami tiene 20 años tras el salto temporal, menos los meses de embarazo me da esos 18 años.

**Investigación o espías del Cuartel General.** Ya se comenta en algún capítulo de One Piece el nivel que tienen estos. (No me preguntéis en cual que no me acuerdo y habiendo mas de 600 capítulos…a saber en cual era)

**Los mares de One Piece**. Lo mismo que Sanji nació en **North Blue **y acabó en otro. Podría ser el caso de Nami. Aunque una cosa es donde se encontró Shanks con Kyra y otra donde naciera Nami, se podría haber trasladado a una isla de otro océano por precaución u otra cosa. No comento en el fic, nada que no pueda dar este hecho.

**Golden Baster. **Sabemos de esta que pocas a veces se ha solicitado, pero, nadie sabia lo ocurrido con Ohara, isla natal de Robin, de modo que, esto podría también haber ocurrido en otro lugar y como sabemos el Gobierno siempre lo tapa todo, incluso a la mayoría de sus subordinados, a menos que estuviesen implicados.

**N/A:** En verdad me encantaría que esto fuese cierto, ya que no se sabe nada del origen de Nami, ni siquiera que yo recuerde se comenta el lugar de batalla donde Bellmere encuentra a Nami y Nojiko. Me deja pensar que si no se ha desvelado podría ser por algo, ya que ¿por qué no decir el nombre de la isla?.

Pero esto es una idea mía y por eso es un fanfic. No quiere decir, que aunque esto no salga tenga que ser Shanks su padre, a pesar de que pocos pelirrojos o pelirrojas han salido a lo largo de One piece. También tengo otra teoría, pero la dejo para otro fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aquí os dejo el capítulo 3 de este fanfic, espero que os guste y me deis vuestra opinión, pues prácticamente no se si lo seguís o no.

Capítulo 3

Punto de vista de Nami

Perdóname si aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte...por mi culpa ahora intentareis hallarme, vendréis hacia la muerte sin importar nada más…"Luffy" susurro, mientras miro a través de las rejas, pero me doy cuenta que no puedo ver el cielo..estoy muy al fondo en este edificio..no puedo saber si sale el sol o si es la luna la que esta en él.

Mi pecho duele al ver como de cierto es que aun soy débil, que aun tienes que rescatarme…y a pesar de todo quiero quedarme contigo...viajando con nuestros nakamas tras nuestros sueños…tras tu sueño.

Se que la situación es complicada, se que siempre consigues lo imposible...pero...tengo miedo, recuerdo cuando me entere de la muerte de Ace, era algo que me parecía imposible y sin embargo se ha ido...me da miedo que también lo hagas tu.

Vienen a mi mente los recuerdos compartidos, como todos nos conocimos, como salimos de cada problema, cuanto tú me ayudaste.

Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla...duele...duele mucho.

Y pasan los días esperando algo que se que llegara y me llena de alegría y a la vez de miedo.

Varios días después…

Nami estaba recostada en la cama de aquella celda. El shichibukai había dicho que sus dotes como navegante le habían llamado la atención no solo a él . Después de varios días, había entrado maldiciendo al gobierno mundial por querer apropiarse de lo que el había conseguido. Y ahora sabía a lo que se refería con eso, pues le había dicho que dentro de pocos días aparecerían dos almirantes de la marina para escoltarla a la central del gobierno mundial por órdenes de arriba

Nami siempre había sido valiente, desde pequeña, se había enfrentado a la situación con Arlong y había hecho todo lo que pudo por su pueblo, había pocas cosas que realmente le diese miedo, pero lo que le daba terror era que hiriesen a sus amigos a tal punto que sus vidas peligrasen. Ahora lo tenia, cualquier almirante le daba terror, y sobre todo aquel que había estado a punto de matar a su capitán y le había dejado marcado de por vida con aquella cicatriz en el pecho.

Si sus amigos intentaban dar con ella, si intentaban salvarla, que estaba segura que lo intentarían, se encontrarían con los almirantes...pensar que de nuevo se enfrentasen a un almirante le daba autentico terror. No debían venir a por ella, no podían morir por su culpa...- Suplico en silencio que no consiguiesen hallarla.

Estar lejos de ellos, y sobre todo de Luffy, era difícil, los echaba muchísimo de menos. La imagen de su capitán siempre acudía a ella cuando estaba apunto de quedarse dormida, este le sonreía se agachaba ante ella y le decía "Te sacaré de aquí, espérame" Por un momento se sentía como si este le hubiese puesto su preciado sombrero, a salvo, segura. Y conseguía dormir profundamente sin pesadillas.

Los marines que habían acudido a la isla desde la base más cercana, no sabían por que habían elegido a dos almirantes para llevarse a la chica, pero supusieron seria por ser de la banda del sombrero de paja. Y que este podría aparecer.

Los almirantes no tardarían en llegar a por ella, era cuestión de pocas horas, según el informe recibido.

El hombre de lava estaba deseando acabar con lo que empezó hace dos años pero su nuevo puesto, que antes ocupaba Sengoku, no le permitía ir a encontrarse con él. Por ello, para evitar cualquier problema, había enviado a dos almirantes a por la chica. Le habían ordenado que la llevara al cuartel general fuese como fuese. Él era un soldado y no cuestionaba órdenes, además, estaba encantado de meterse por medio de aquella tripulación.

Nami había intentado escapar varias veces, ella era una ladrona, una muy buena...pero el shichibukai siempre había dado con ella, y ahora con estos dos almirantes que iban a venir a recogerla,le seria imposible lograrlo…solo quedaba esperar que le disponía el futuro.

Se podía observar una isla de lejos entre la bruma. Shanks y Luffy se pusieron en alerta, deseando llegar y encontrar a Nami.

Estaban cerca de la isla cuando Luffy aprovechó su cuerpo de goma para llegar a tierra antes del barco. " Me adelanto" había dicho este.

Por eso cuando los demás miembros de ambas tripulaciones llegaron a la costa, ya se encontraron a gente en el suelo, vencidos por el Mugiwara y a éste luchando con otros marines y empleados del Shichibukai que se encontraban.

-Habéis tardado- dije este con una sonrisa, viendo a los demás.

-No nos paremos con ellos, simplemente andemos- dijo Shanks.

-Estoy de acuerdo – el Mugiwara se puso a su lado.

Shanks avanzaba por la isla junto a Luffy con su haki, los demás miembros de la tripulación los seguían asombrados de la presencia que estos tenían, a su paso se desmayaban de repente Y si alguno no lo hacia con un solo golpe acaban también desmayados en el suelo. Ninguno limitaba su fuerza a la hora de golpear, no iban a perder tiempo. Tardar significaría la llegada de marines. Después de todo era la base de un Shichibukai, y aunque ya había marines allí de la base más cercana, seguramente habría muchos más en camino.

Oi! Zoro ¿te encargas de los de la derecha?

Eso no se pregunta Capitán, se da por sentado.- decía desenfundando sus katanas y cambiando su mirada con un gesto serio.

Luffy estaba empezando a desesperarse, no lograba encontrarla, debía estar en algún lado y nadie le decía donde. Diablos, tenia que encontrarla, Shanks y él habían decidido separarse porque lo primordial era encontrar a Nami, de esta forma darían con ella mucho antes.

Nami pudo escuchar ruidos de lo que parecía ser un combate. Estaba segura que ahí estaban sus amigos…quizás aún estaban a tiempo de salir a salvo. Todavía no habían llegado los almirantes, si se daban prisa…si tenían suerte…"¡Luffy, estoy aquí!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Nami…ese grito…¡NAMI! –grito mientras corría a prisa intentando seguir la dirección de donde había venido aquel grito.

¡Namiii! – seguía llamando el capitán.

¡Luffy, estoy aquí! – se agarró a los barrotes intentado verlo.

Cuando Luffy la vio, se le iluminó el rostro. Una sonrisa que hacía tiempo no mostraba de verdad se dibujó en su boca. –Nami- susurró.

Le parecía que habían pasado años y no meses desde que la había visto por última vez. Se sentía como verla por primera vez. Nami estaba allí, mirándole con confianza y agradecimiento y un sin fin de emociones a las que no sabía darle nombre.

Se acercaron ambos a los barrotes, Luffy le quitó una mancha de la mejilla con una caricia bienvenida.

-Nami, échate para atrás voy a sacarte de aquí.

Golpeó los barrotes para sacarla de allí, pero no ocurrió nada. Estaba hecho de agua de mar y con golpes no iba a conseguir nada. Intentó encontrar la llave cerca, pero no estaba a su alcance. Y Nami se acercó por si podía ayudarlo con algo.

-Nami, tranquila, voy a por la llave y te saco de aquí…no voy a tardar – mientras hablaba con ella había agarrado su mano del barrote.

No tardes Luffy, se dirigen dos almirantes hacia aquí y no se cuando llegarán. – El rostro de Nami mostraba ahora preocupación.

No nos pasará nada, Nami, confía en mí…yo te sacaré de aquí, te lo prometo.- Y se fue a buscar la llave para sacarla de allí.

Luffy volvió a aparecer ante Nami –Nami…no la encuentro y nadie quiere decirme donde está por mucho que les pego.

-No queda más remedio, me cambiaron a una celda con un cerrojo demasiado difícil, pero si lo intento quizás tengamos suerte. Búscame algún pincho fino.

Tras varios intentos, Nami logró abrir la celda.

Sugggeee Nami, eres genial – le dijo el capitán nada más abrir la puerta. Después se la quedó mirando por un momento. –umm…no te han alimentado muy bien, Nami, le diré a Sanji te haga mucha carne. – Y acto seguido la cogió en brazos aún con las protestas de Nami.

Nami se rió bajito, Luffy siempre resolvía cualquier mal con carne, la fiebre, el malestar, la tristeza…para él la carne era el mejor medicamento que existía. Así era su capitán…su Luffy, aquel al que ella amaba en silencio desde hace mucho tiempo.

Nunca pensó en enamorarse, y hasta conocerlo a él, no había tenido problema con eso, pero Luffy era alguien muy especial, y había entrado en su corazón sin aviso y de golpe…como sólo el podía hacer. Seguiría navegando con él todo el tiempo que este le permitiera.

Nami, saldremos pronto de aquí y todo seguirá como siempre…um…siempre me pegas y duele – a lo que la navegante le echó una mirada algo incrédula porque le dijese eso en ese momento- pero…te he echado mucho de menos* - y la apretó contra su pecho.

-Yo también, capitán

Luffy caminaba a prisa con Nami en brazos, su tripulación y la de Shanks seguro estaban con sus propias peleas, así que les avisaría que ya podían irse, cuanto antes se fueran de allí mucho mejor. A él no le importaba enfrentar a quien fuese, y le daba igual que viniesen dos almirantes…pero por su mente había pasado la muerte de Ace a manos de un almirante…ellos eran fuertes. No estaba en juego sólo su vida, y por segunda vez* en su vida, temía no por él, si no por sus compañeros…y Nami…el quería ante todo ponerla a salvo

Las sandalias de madera se escuchaban en cada paso y ritmo constante del corazón de Luffy y su respiración, dejaban a Nami en un estado entre soñoliento y relajante. Estar en sus brazos, era estar a salvo. Podrían estar rodeados de marines, almirantes, shichibukais…que Nami si estuviese en los brazos de Luffy abrazada a él siempre se sentiría a salvo.

Nami sintió como Luffy dejaba de andar y se detenía. Poco después lo vio tragar con algo de dificultad. Giró el rostro para ver que ocurría, ante ellos estaba Shanks, el pelirrojo. ¿Qué hacía el allí? Se pregunto la pelinaranja.

Shanks los había visto y había acudido a su encuentro deseando ver a Kura. Cuando ya estaba ante ellos Luffy se había detenido. Shanks estaba feliz de ver que había encontrado a Nami, pero luego le molesto ver como este la llevaba, tan pegada a el, y lo había mirado a los ojos levantando una ceja con algo de amenaza. Fue por eso por lo que el joven capitán había tragado grueso. Y se había dado mucha prisa en bajar a Nami de sus brazos.

Tras la mirada de Shanks, Luffy se había puesto a reír y rascarse el cuello con algo de nerviosismo.

Nami no entendía que pasaba y miro de uno a otro.

Shanks la miró ahora a ella y camino hacia ellos, cuando estuvo a su altura la rodeo con el brazo que le quedaba y la abrazó.

Ella no sabía por qué este la abrazaba, ¿a qué venía eso?.

-Estas bien…estas bien – Shanks no dejaba de repetir esto

Nami quería apartar se Shanks, aquello era algo embarazoso. Empujaba el pecho del pelirrojo, pero este no se movía ni un centímetro.

Luffy empezó a reírse al ver la escena de Shanks con una Nami intentando empujarlo, mientras este la agarraba con fuerza.

-Vaya Shanks, no te despegas de tu hija – el mugiwara seguía riendo.

Un momento…pensó Nami, qué quería decir Luffy con eso.

Luffy, ¿por qué dices hija? – Nami giró como pudo su rostro con bastante esfuerzo para mirar al moreno.

-Ah verás es que Shanks es tu padre, pero es un secreto y quiere ser él el que te lo diga…uy!

¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? –Nami no se lo creía.

¡Luffy! , ¡te dije que quería ser yo quien hablase con mi hija!- miró la cara sorprendida de Nami – Esto…verás…yo…pues eso, j aja, que soy tu padre.

No es momento de eso Shanks, tenemos que irnos – Luffy hablaba mientras se metía el dedo en la nariz.

Se acercó a Shanks que de nuevo agarró a Nami y acariciaba la cabeza de esta con su cara.. Cogió a Nami de los hombros y tiró para separarla de él. Después de eso, volvió a cogerla en brazos y salió corriendo como el viento hacía el navío.

¡Luffy! – Shanks salió tras él. – ¡No estropees mi momento con Kura!

Si no me la llevo no te despegas de ella Shanks. –Por si acaso Luffy intentaba lo más rápido posible alejarse del otro capitán, se veía realmente molesto por llevar a Nami.

Pero…!qué diablos! A él le gusta llevar a su navegante.

**Aclaraciones: ** * "te he echado mucho de menos Ese comentario ya lo hizo Luffy cuando era perseguido en la isla de las mujeres, tras estar siendo disparado por flechas con haki, pensó en los golpes que le daba Nami y que ella también le hacia daño como estas mujeres y después dice…pero la echo mucho de menos. ^-^ Me encanto esa parte

* "Cuando Luffy dice que teme por segunda vez en su vida a alguien", os recuerdo que con Kuma fue la primera vez que el ordenó retirada, que huyesen como fuese. Porque no podían hacer nada contra él…pienso que por mucho que haya madurado Luffy, respecto al bienestar de sus compañeros en una situación con dos almirantes, todavía tendría miedo por la muerte de Ace y temería que le pasase algo a uno de sus nakamas. Al menos eso sería lo lógico, aunque quien sabe, Oda es el autor así que…hace cosas extrañas a veces que nos sorprenden.

**N/A:** Al principio iba a ser más corto, pero decidí ampliarlo con lo que llevaba hecho para el próximo capítulo ^-^ Espero os guste como va, aunque todo esto es como un prólogo de la historia. No os olvidéis comentar, si un autor esta feliz de recibir reviews antes actualizará o dejará de hacerlo, así son de importantes.


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Muchas gracias por los reviews. Este capítulo va a dar lugar a varias cosas que irán pasando y que conectarán con este. Espero que os guste.

Capítulo 4

Varios marines estaban en el suelo junto a los miembros del shichibukai.

El almirante miró al shichibukai a su lado y este irritado por lo acontecido cogió a uno de sus hombres por el cuello. - ¿Dónde esta?-

El hombre apenas podía hablar, pero logro decirle que la habían rescatado.

Parece que hemos llegado tarde – dijo uno de los almirantes

En el Sunny, Sanji le ponía platos de comida a Nami para reponer fuerzas. El capitán tras que subiesen todos al barco, había dicho "Sanji comida". La primera intención del cocinero fue querer pegarle una patada al capitán, pero este dijo " Para Nami". Comprendiendo que su capitán estaba preocupado por la navegante se fue directo a la cocina.

Se dirigían a una isla que habían decidido con antelación para descansar y reponerse, además tenían mucho que hablar.

Shanks se había embarcado en el Sunny junto a los mugiwara para poder estar con su hija, una que aún estaba algo desorientada, así que primero decidieron que comiese y descansase.

Shanks había subido al barco murmurando contra el sombrero de paja por interrumpir su momento con Kura, y encima se había atrevido a llevar en brazos…¡ a su hija!. Lo había mirado malamente bastante tiempo. Luffy que a pesar de no entender del todo por que Shanks estaba tan molesto, sentía gran presión venir de este en su dirección.

Robin soltó su típica risa mientras observaba al pelirrojo y al Mugiwara, le parecía muy interesante todo lo que había ocurrido recientemente, desde luego su capitán lo tendría algo difícil con su navegante al tener un padre protector como parecía el yonko…pero seguro Luffy no se daba cuenta de nada, incluso dudaba que Luffy se hubiera dado cuenta de que trataba a Nami de una forma diferente que al resto de nakamas de su tripulación. Sería gracioso ver que ocurriría cuando este se diera cuenta de ese hecho.

Nico Robin, a qué viene esa sonrisilla tuya- le preguntó Franky acercándose a la arqueóloga

Me preguntaba si…- pero fue detenida por Usopp

Seguro que es algo tétrico de tu estilo – aseguró Usopp que se acercaba con Chopper a estos.

¿Es cierto Usopp? – le preguntó el médico sorprendido

Por su puesto, el gran capitán Usopp lo sabe todo – le contestó poniéndose en una pose de seguridad

¿En serio? – los ojos de Chopper brillaban emocionados.

Si, una vez…- Y así empezó a contarle al médico de la tripulación una de sus tantas mentir…digo aventuras.

Luffy aún sentía aquella mirada penetrante de Shanks, así que decidió alejarse un poco de momento. No sabia por qué tenía la necesidad de alejarse, pero él siempre se guiaba por instintos. Subió las escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación cuando se quedó mirando la puerta del dormitorio donde Nami descansaba en esos momentos. Se quedo así unos minutos sin saber a qué esperaba ahí en medio. Su cuerpo empezó a moverse y se quedó ante la puerta, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el interior de la habitación viendo a una Nami profundamente dormida. Dio unos pasos hasta situarse a su lado, observándola con aquella expresión tranquila y feliz, seguro que una muy distinta a la que había tenido hasta que la encontró en aquella celda.

Um…la miró detenidamente, la había echado mucho de menos, llegó a pensar que la había perdido y que tardaría muchísimo en encontrarla. Habían intentado encontrar cualquier cosa que les indicara quien se había llevado a Nami y después a donde, pero por mucho que investigaban o preguntaban no habían encontrado rastro de ella…el se había sentido tan culpable de no ayudarla, de permitir que la separasen de él…había sido débil ante un enemigo que había conseguido su propósito al llevársela de su lado, cuando él se había prometido ser lo suficientemente fuerte para defender a aquellos que le importaban…si no llega a ser por Shanks no hubiera encontrado a Nami en mucho tiempo, de pensar que los almirantes se la hubiesen llevado. ¿Y si Akainu la hubiese matado como a Ace? Pensar en ello le hacía recorrer el frío por las venas, sintiendo un miedo en sus entrañas que no quería sentir ni un segundo más.

Respiro hondo y se calmo lo suficiente como para dejar de pensar en cosas que ahora no valían para nada, Nami estaba ahora ahí con ellos, segura, y él la protegería esta vez, no dejaría que se la llevasen lejos de él de nuevo.

Acercó su mano al rostro de la pelirroja acariciándolo con suavidad. Se arrodilló al lado de la cama mirándola así más de cerca mientras seguía acariciándola lentamente.

Verla tranquila también lo tranquilizaba a él, se sentía más liviano desde que la había encontrado.

Empezaba a notar el cansancio acumulado desde que se habían separado, no había estado tranquilo ni un solo momento desde entonces. Ahora tenía bastante sueño, pero no quería alejarse aún de ella, es por eso, que sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormido.

Nami se despertó con una sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad, muy distinta de la que había tenido en aquella celda en la que la habían mantenido todo este tiempo. Cuando se percató del moreno dormido a su lado y el calor de la mano en su cuello comprendió que era él, Luffy el que siempre le daba aquella sensación de seguridad…estar a su lado era estar a salvo. El tiempo siempre le había dado la razón, daba igual quien se la llevase de su lado, él siempre la rescataba. Luffy era su salvavidas.

Puso su mano sobre la de él, a pesar de todos los puñetazos que había repartido con ella, de todo lo que había hecho o tocado, para ella no había un tacto más reconfortable y extrañamente suave que aquel. Acercó su rostro un poco más al suyo, sintiendo la respiración de su capitán en la piel…cerrar un poco más los ojos, aunque fuese por un momento, le era demasiado tentador como para no hacerlo.

Fue el moreno el primero en despertar tras eso. Se había maravillado con la cercanía de la chica y con la calidez de la mano de esta sobre la suya. Una sonrisa se puso en su rostro…Nami esta por fin otra vez con él. Iría donde fuese para traerla de vuelta. De nuevo el semblante entristecido por recordar que tampoco él podía hacer milagros si no había forma de saber donde la tenían. No volvería nunca a apartarse mucho de su lado, iría siempre a donde fuera esta, estaba decidido.

De nuevo aquella amplia sonrisa que lo caracterizaba incluso en su cartel de búsqueda. Ya no importaba porque no volvería a ocurrir, así que ahora, tenían que celebrar que Nami estaba ahí. Estaba tan cerca de él, sintiendo su piel con aquella mano…no era un sueño o una meta, era real.

Se sentía bien estando con ella, ninguno era como ella…él lo había descubierto cuando la buscaba. Estar con Nami era…um…algo diferente. Siempre le gustaba encontrarla para mostrarle algo que había descubierto. Sus enfados, sus golpes…todo lo había echado de menos, sobre todo sus sonrisas…cuando Nami le sonreía se sentía inmensamente feliz, porque Nami lo hacía de verdad y no era algo que hiciera continuamente, y desde luego no a cualquiera, no de aquella forma.

Shi shi shi le encantaba la sonrisa de su navegante.

Nami le parecía que era muy bonita, aún más que la última vez que la había visto. No solía fijarse en esas cosas pero…con Nami todo era diferente, quizás porque era la primera chica que había salido a la mar con él.

Luffy se estremeció con un escalofrío por su columna.

- Um…por qué será…

En la popa del navío…

-Ese Luffy…con mi niña…llevándola en brazos…todo este tiempo ha estado con ella y mientras yo sin saber que era mi hija, Luffy ya ha pasado mucho tiempo con ella…mi pequeña T.T um…¿dónde está Luffy? – Shanks aún deprimido se puso a buscar al Mugiwara.

N/A: No se si seguís el anime subtitulado o el manga, yo sigo ambos. En el anime subtitulado ya se sabe de los puestos de los marines que han cambiado, hablo de Akainu, Aoiji entre otros, en el manga aún se sabe más. También sabemos con la película Z sobre Cobi. Si en algún capítulo hago referencia a algo de sploier del manga o del anime subtitulado pues no se si el doblado va a la par, lo comentaré.

Respecto al fanfic,las cosas van avanzando, con esto que ha ocurrido parece que Luffy se ha unido más a Nami, y esta a él.

Espero que disfrutarais de la lectura.


End file.
